


Is It A Lamb Or Kitten?

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mpreg, Pregnancy, cat! Michael, ram! Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff got his little kitten Michael pregnant after he fell into heat, now six months later Geoff is enjoying his life with the prospect of being a father, and also playfully bickering with Michael about if its going to be lamb or a kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It A Lamb Or Kitten?

Geoff rolls over throwing his hand to the other side of the bed, he expects to feel his hybrid cat, Michael, but finds the other side of the bed completely empty, his Michael long absent from the bed. Rubbing his tattooed hands across his eyes to get the sleep out of them before opening them, revealing the sun lit room and yawns loudly. He slowly sits up in bed, his top half bare and feeling prickles of pain from last night’s events.

 

Last night he got to see what his kitty cat is really made of, and just how loud his moaning could get without complaints from the neighbours.

He slowly runs his heavily tattooed fingers through his inky hair, trying to get rid of any small tangles, his fingers almost bumping into his hard ram horns. He gets out of bed, stretching out his tired muscles, feeling the scratches that Michael has clawed into his skin when the moon was high in the sky. He stands up and pulls his sweatpants from below his hips before leaving the bedroom to find Michael to tell him good morning and see how he’s doing.

Michael is in a special situation, one that nobody thought an angry, feisty cat hybrid like he would get in to. He’s pregnant, carrying Geoff’s child. It’s either a kitten or a lamb, and even though Michael is filling out, with a plump belly doctor’s cannot tell them what hybrid it will be.  
It happened around five months ago, Michael went into heat, a deeper heat than anything that the two of them have ever seen before, this only drove Geoff to fuck Michael harder, making the mewling, moaning cat catch, and start to fill out with child. Now in a few months they are going to have either a kitten or lamb, either way Geoff is going to be a proud father.

“Michael, Michael, my little kitty cat.” Geoff sing-songs with a grin as he walks through the halls of the house, trying to find his little cat. He creeps towards the kitchen.

He remembers when Michael first started to show signs of pregnancy, it first started with the throwing up and Geoff having to pick up his ill finance and dash down this hallway so the cat hybrid wouldn’t throw up chunks everywhere. Afterwards Geoff took him to the clinic and with a cheery doctor, she happily confirmed that Michael caught and that the first time in many generations in the tabby cat’s family one of their males had all the right stuff to make him able to not only conceive, but carry a child. As Michael went further along in his pregnancy, the question of what hybrid it is still lingers over their heads, one day he’ll eat tons of vegetables, the next his diet for the whole day is meats like beef and fish. The idea of Michael having a child with Geoff makes him smile.

He finds his knocked up cat hybrid in the kitchen, chopping up carrots into small pieces, there are other vegetables in a small bowl by the cutting board. His back is turns to his fiance, eyeing the carrot as he carefully cuts it, not wanting to accidentally cut his slender fingers. His tail slowly moves back in forth at a slow rhythm, keeping in pace.

“Is my kitty craving his veggies? I think that our little lamb is really hungry for his or her veggies, I guess it wants to be nice and healthy.” Geoff comments, leaning against the door frame, leading into the kitchen.

Michael’s tail stops and he puts the knife down onto the counter, before moving a hand to his tight, round belly. He turns around to face Geoff and responds in defense “I’m going to cook some meat to put with it, for our little kitten.”

“You’re such a silly kitten, you know that the only kind of cooked meat you like is the kind I cook on the grill, you say that nothing else can compare to it. You can admit that you just want some veggies to help our little lamb grow big and strong.” 

“If I wanted to help make a lamb from your family tree nice and healthy, I would’ve been drinking whiskey.” Michael responds “I’m feeling our little kitten.” His hand draws small circles on his stomach, even when wearing one of Geoff’s shirts they can still both make out the bump that is either growing a kitten or a lamb.

Geoff steps closer and places a hand over Michael’s freckled one, his sleepy blue eyes looking at his ginger haired cat. He responds “Speaking of whiskey. Can my little kitty get me some, I promise I won’t drink a lot, kitten. While you do that, I’ll cut up those carrots. ”

“Firstly, I can cut my own vegetables, thank you very much. Secondly, get your own whisky you mountain climbing fuck.” Michael responds, turning back to chopping up his vegetables, to steam for his breakfast.

Geoff wraps his other arm around Michael’s swollen, plump middle and comments   
Well, I don’t want my loving fiance to cut up his little fingers, and have to get little stitches as a result. I could easily cut those vegetables for you, and even cook them for you. Don’t you love it when I cook for you?” then moves one hand from the hybrid’s middle and places it on the cat’s long cat tail, trailing his fingers from the base just before the middle of it.

“Geoffrey.” Michael spits out, feeling a shiver run up from his tail to his body. If anyone touches his tail in such a soft way it makes him feel fuzzy and his heart beats a bit faster.

“What is it kitty cat? Is the lamb acting up again, is he kicking up a storm inside of you? I think so vegetables might calm him or her down a bit.” Geoff responds in a low, smooth voice as he runs his fingers along the tabby cat’s tail.

“It’s a kitten, Geoff.” Michael points out, his voice strained so he doesn’t let out a moan, or worse, a whimper. He doesn’t want to show Geoff that he’s crumbling under the ram hybrid’s touch. Ever since he got pregnant, not only has his tail has grown more sensitive, but also his nipples. 

Geoff stills his hand on the cat’s tail, making him let out a small sigh of relief “Well, if you give me a small little kitten, then I guess I’ll have to again, and again, and again till we get a little lamb.” His voice a low growl, making Michael let out a little shudder.

The idea of being pregnant more than once makes something stir in Michael’s stomach. They always talked about having a family together, and now it’s becoming a reality, now the question is how many children they are going to have.

“Should I get used to being pregnant, or every time I got into heat should I make you wear a chastity belt so I’m not getting pregnant constantly. Just because I’m the first male in a long time to be able to have a child doesn’t mean I’m having a herd.” Michael jokes, happy that Geoff has stopped touching his sensitive tail, he didn’t know how long he could’ve held back a watery moan. A sensitive tail was one of the few downsides of being pregnant, especially since the ram hybrid he calls a fiance uses this new found sensitivity as a way to get his own way with the pregnant cat.

“I’m thinking the first option, you enjoy carrying my little lamb too much, you love the attention that I give you, hell the attention everyone gives you in the office. You absolutely adore being the office’s knocked up kitten. You want to be pregnant again after this little lamb.” Geoff teases before pressing a kiss on the cat’s neck. He feels up the swell once more, remembering how hard he fucked Michael the night that he got pregnant.

Michael was deep into heat when Geoff got him pregnant. Everyone in the office could smell it on him, the sticky scent of lust imprinted on his skin, a sign that he was ready to be fucked by anyone willing to give him babies. To much of Michael’s amusement (and Geoff’s irritation) the cat hybrid spent most of the morning and all of their lunch break teasing his ram, sitting in his lap, rubbing up against him a way a cat would, playing with the ram’s hard horns so Geoff would be forced to catch the intoxicating scent of his mate. Once they got home Geoff couldn’t take this bratty cat anymore, so he threw his fiance onto the bed, and made his kitten go from loud and bratty, to a whimpering mess whose stomach was painted white with his sticky cum.

“I think you would enjoy that too much you ram head.” Michael responds, feeling Geoff’s hands on his growing belly. Even with his nipples becoming tender with milk and occasionally throwing up in the morning, he does enjoy having a piece of Geoff with him constantly, even though he is certain that he is having a kitten. He won’t admit it, but he does like the attention that he is getting from members in the office, even though he knows that his smell is a lot stronger and it can make a few of the hybrids either get a headache from the strong scent or their throat grows dry and eyes grow wide.

“Come on, Michael, go sit down and relax, I can make you some breakfast.” Geoff assures, rubbing small circles on Michael’s stomach, trying to convince him to relax.

Lately Michael has been a bit more irritated than usually, a bit more aggressive and feisty. Geoff is used to a feisty Michael, but now it was knocked up a notch. Geoff worries about the cat being too stressed out and harming not only the little lamb inside of him, but also the cay hybrid himself, his situation is quite rare and Geoff doesn’t want Michael to be any more stressed out than he already is.

“I’m fine, Geoff, I promise. Let me just finish this. I’m not a little kid, Geoff. I’m a grown man.” Michael grumbles as he chops up some more carrots.

Before Geoff could argue further as to why Michael should sit down, the knife is dropped onto the tiled floor and Michael is shouting “Fuck! Ouch! Fucking Christ, ow! I fucked up, I fucked up!” 

 

Geoff stands back and asks “Oh fuck, are you okay Michael? Oh fuck, kitty cat.”

 

Michel puts pressure on his pointer finger, blood oozing out of it, pain shooting from his finger to the rest of his body.

“Oh fuck, Michael, come here. Let me get you cleaned up.” Geoff assures, reaching for his fiance to bring him to the bathroom to clean up the cut.

Before he can catch the sleeve of Michael’s t-shirt he hears the loud sniffling of his cat hybrid as the ginger holds the cut close to his face, trying to make himself smaller.

“Oh, Michael, it’s alright, it doesn’t look that bad. Oh fuck, Mikey.” Geoff soothes as he steps closer to the ginger, putting an arm around the cat’s shoulders.

“I..I..I should’ve listened to you, Geoff, I’m sorry. It really hurts.” Michael whines, tears starting to drip down his face. The blood from the cut running down from the side of his pointer finger to across his palm and almost dripping down his wrist.

“It’ll hurt less, Mikey, let me take you to the washroom to clean you up.” Geoff assures, before holding Michael closer.

“I can’t, it really hurt. I hurt our kid, Geoff, I hurt our kid.” Michael whimpers, his brown eyes locked with the cut on his finger, it’s small, but to a heavily pregnant Michael it feels like the end of the world.

Geoff picks up his cat hybrid, grunting due to the extra weight that Michael has been putting on due to the baby. He replies “If you can’t I can.” He didn’t realize that Michael feels as if he put the baby in danger, even with a tiny cut like that. 

Michael clings to Geoff with his good hand as Geoff carries him to the bathroom. Geoff places him on the toilet seat before taking toilet paper to dab that trailing blood that is past his wrist and now at his forearm.

“T..Thanks.” Michael sniffles, his breathing heavy.

Geoff responds as he puts the bloodied tissues on the counter before grabbing the first aid kit under the sink “No problem, kitten, I’m sorry if I distracted you while you were chopping, but I promise that our baby is okay, it’s just a little cut, nothing major.”

Michael looks to his ram hybrid with glassy eyes “Promise?”

“Of course, I promise. If anything terrible goes wrong, you can blame me.” Geoff promises as he takes a band-aid from the first kit.

“Y..You know I will, Geoffrey.” Michael responds, feeling a bit better, feeling a little less worried about serious harming the baby.

Geoff leans over and presses a kiss against Michael’s injured finger, before placing another band-aid on top of it for good measure. He wouldn’t be surprised if Michael didn’t give him hell if there’s something wrong with their kid, even if the kid is five and turns out to be bad at math.

“Hey, Mikey.” geoff starts, holding Michael’s injured hand close to his face.

Michael wipes away the tears stuck to his face with his other hand as he responds “Yes, Geoff.” then looks to his fiance.

“I still think he or she is lamb.” The tattooed ram responds with a grin, trying to make Michael feels something other than worry, even if it’s irritation towards him.

The ginger lets out a sigh, surprised he didn’t see that coming. He knows that he wants a kitten, and Geoff wants a lamb, but the fact that he can have a family with Geoff leaves him carefree for the most part about who it’ll take after. He’s glad he’s found someone like geoff who can sometimes be a pain in the ass, but at the same time be caring and a bit worried about the cat’s health, which also makes Michael feel a bit more confident about being a parent because he isn’t in this alone.

He puts his good hand on his swollen stomach and responds “I know you do, you mother fucking ram.” and those words make geoff break into a grin. 

 

Michael knows that he isn’t alone in this and never will be.


End file.
